As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-281194, an air conditioning apparatus has been produced so far that a rearward bladed centrifugal fan is mounted in a ventilation unit (a fan compartment) having a fan entrance bored in opposition to a blow-out port such that a rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan is oriented to an opening direction of the fan entrance and an opening direction of the blow-out port. In the air conditioning apparatus, when a unit case (a casing) is seen from a direction along the rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan, a bladed wheel of the centrifugal fan is disposed such that the rotary shaft is located in the middle of the casing, and the blow-out port is located in the middle of the casing. Furthermore, air blown out by the bladed wheel is directed to flow closely to the middle of the casing by a wind guide plate, and is configured to be fed to the outside of the casing from the blow-out port.